Strength In Numbers
by 1CarinoInu
Summary: Itachi grew up knowing that he'd become the head of the Uchiha Clan, including marrying a female within the family. Refusing to have a one-sided relationship like his parents, and that of their parents, Itachi searches for his future bride outside of the clan. Unfortunately, he discovers he is more like his father than he dared admit.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: A warning to you all - this is a Threesome and will include scenes of not only double-penetration but Yaoi (male/male) and a brief scene of incest in this chapter. The main pairing is Itachi/Sakura/Shisui, but will have others (as seen in the below chapter). _

_Characters will run a bit OOC and this will be non-massacre universe._

_I make no promises on an update schedule as my muses tends to be a bit unreliable at times. Reviews are not necessary but welcome all the same. Respectful constructive criticism is also welcome. I realize this is a learning process and I am definitely not a professional writer._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money from writing fictions using the characters from the series._

_A huge thanks to Misato'sPenPen for looking this over!_

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

**_Strength in Numbers – Chapter 1_**

_10 years ago_

It was late afternoon as the young Uchiha clan heir walked through the gates of his family's compound, his ANBU mask attached to the belt of his uniform letting all know that he was off duty for now. It was unusual for the dark-haired teen to actually walk from the Hokage Tower to his home after such a lengthy mission. However, today he was just too fatigued and too low on chakra to use the shinobi method of travel to get him home at a much faster and stealthier pace. Many bystanders recognized the young master and heir and stopped their actions before bowing in deference, as they knew that in time he would be the one to lead them.

He had proven to all that he was capable even at the age of 13 by becoming the youngest Captain in ANBU history. His Sharingan had matured at an almost unheard of age of 8, after having graduating the Academy a year prior and passing the Chūnin Exams at 10.

I tachi Uchiha was the prodigy of the clan and the strongest known in their history, with the exception of one of the founding members of their village; Madera Uchiha. He was stronger even than the current clan head, his father, Fugaku Uchiha.

Itachi hated it. The fact that his life was structured around everything to do with leading the clan, and potentially the village of Konoha in the future, angered him. It even meant that his future bride would be chosen for him, if she hadn't already been selected from the few females who were good enough to be the future clan matriarch. But Itachi knew that it was what was expected of him and he would never shirk his duty no matter how much it pained him.

An elderly woman stopped the young master by stepping in his path on his way to his destination. "Young master," she greeted warmly with a low bow. "It is good to see that you've returned safely. From a successful mission, I assume?"

Itachi returned the older woman's bow in respect for her years. "Yes, obaa-san. Thank you for your concern."

"Are you home for a while or will you be heading out on another mission shortly?" she asked. Her dark eyes, reminiscent of most of the Uchiha that lived there, held many memories, many stories, many secrets that those that had been shinobi at one time would carry over their careers and the rest of their typically short lives.

"I am home until the Hokage sees fit to dispatch my team again. " His reply was purposely vague. He wanted to go home, shower and sleep for a week having already been awake for longer than that and was looking desperately to escape the elderly woman. However, his parents had taught him well to be respectful to all regardless of his personal feelings.

The withered old woman could tell the young master wanted to get home and she understood his reasons. However, she had her own purpose for wanting to waylay his return for a little while longer.

"Your mother and brother are visiting your cousin Shisui at his home while his father sees to clan business with your father," she informed the boy. "Maybe you should go see them before your head home?"

There had to an underlying reason the woman was detaining him, making him wonder what was going on at home that she would want to keep him from his shower and bed. Unfortunately, he was too tired to and just preferred to ignore the subtle hints the old crone was giving him.

"Thank you, but it's been a long time since I have seen my bed and a decent meal," he replied kindly. "If you'll please excuse me…" he bowed politely signaling his dismissal of her, stepped around her and continued on his way.

The elder that knew nothing could be done at that point and the boy would learn the cold truth about his parent's relationship the hard way sooner, rather than later.

oOo

He could feel eyes on him as he got closer to his destination and Itachi began to wonder what was so interesting that it made everyone within the compound watch his every move. Normally, Itachi was use d to the stares from the civilians outside the compound, but he rarely received such obvious attention from within and by his own clan.

Itachi approached the flagstone path that led to the steps of the porch and entrance of his home and swiftly walked the short distance to the front door. He paused a moment and searched his family home for signs of life to find that only his father and his uncle Kagami were within the domain. He also noted that their chakra signatures were fluctuating as if they were possibly having a disagreement of sorts. It was not uncommon for the two males to come to odds for as long as Itachi could recall. The brothers always seemed to disagree on things especially when it came to the clan and its affairs. It didn't matter that Fugaku was the elder of the brothers and therefore the head of the clan, he still looked to his younger brother for advice.

Sensing all was normal within the home, Itachi opened the front door and entered the house. He shut the door behind him and removed his sandals and hung his Tanto on the weapons rack nearby. It was dark in the entryway that led to the living areas including the formal living room, dining room and kitchen. The stairway was off to the left and his father's study was off of the kitchen towards the back of the house.

Feeling slightly hungry, Itachi decided to see what his mother had left in the refrigerator for his return. He could almost depend on his mother to leave a plate of onigiri and pickle s for him in case he returned from his mission that day. She always made sure there was something for him to eat upon his return, as she knew that he rarely ate during his missions. Mikoto worried about his health and the fact that because he was only 13, his body was still growing a developing at a rapid rate and still needed proper nourishment.

Itachi went to open the refrigerator door when he heard sounds coming from the direction of his father's study.

He could hear the demanding voice of his father but not what he was saying, followed by what sounded like slapping and… grunting? Itachi hid his presence and stealthily approach the room from where the sounds were coming. As he got closer the sounds got louder and he could almost make out what was being said.

"…You love it, don't you?" It was his father. "You love it when I drive my cock into your greedy body, hitting that spot that gives you pleasure so hard that you can't stand it any more, hmm? You love it when I make it hurt, do you not?" The grunting, moans and slapping continued on.

Itachi got close r to the door to the office finding it slightly ajar. He could see them. Itachi's eyes widened in confusion and something else he couldn't quite define.

The sight before him would be forever burned into his mind. His Uncle Kagami was bent over his father's desk, his pants shoved down to his ankles. His father stood behind him with one hand gripping his younger brother by the hair so he could see his face, while the other hand stroked the male's penis. Itachi could barely see Fugaku's own member being forced inside his uncle's ass and pulling out as he stroked the hardened aroused penis of the male beneath.

"Fuck, Kagami! You're strangling my cock, you slutty bitch!" A groan followed from the younger male as the movements increased in urgency. "Yeah, you love it when I talk dirty to you, don't you, little brother?"

For some reason, Itachi could not turn away from the sight of his father sodomizing his uncle, the sight almost _arousing_ to the younger, slight male. He'd heard of things like this before from the older shinobi on his ANBU teams and it wasn't unheard of for males to turn to one another on long missions when women were scarce and the need for release was too much to bear. For shinobi, it was safer to resort to your own teammates rather than chance it with some whore or unknown civilian who could be unclean. However, Itachi never thought his father and his Uncle…

"Aniki, I'm gonna cum," Kagami moaned in what sounded like agony in Itachi's opinion. However, his mind postulated that that was not the case. Itachi was mesmerized by the beauty of his father, resplendent in his Uchiha kimono, all black, hair perfect and still looking as if nothing were amiss while he was _fucking_ his little brother into the desk.

Itachi finally managed to pull his eyes away, embarrassed and slightly aroused at what he had just encountered and quietly backed away from the door and the office before swiftly finding his way towards the stairs that led to the upstairs and the privacy of his own room.

He shut the door behind him and found himself panting, but not from being out of breath from the swiftness of his getaway, but his own reaction to what he'd seen. Itachi stripped from his ANBU uniform and dropped it on the floor uncharacteristically before going into his attached bathroom and turning on the shower. Without waiting for the water to heat up, Itachi got into the shower and let the cold water run over his overheated body.

As a teen, Itachi was no stranger to hormones. However, he was above masturbating. Being the clan heir, Itachi held himself to a higher standard than anyone else. He would never lower himself to something so base as self-gratification. But just this one time, after what he'd just seen, he'd make an exception.

Itachi leaned one hand against the cool tile of the shower, the quickly warming water continued to flow over his body as it did its best to cleanse it from the dirt and sweat that had built up over the course of the mission. His other hand gently gripped his hardened cock below the head and then rubbed his thumb over his opening. He hissed at the feeling as he gently stroked his length with his hand using the water as lubricant. The feeling was incredible and for someone who'd never done such a thing before, Itachi could now understand why men would resort to such an action.

The images of his father's cock being swallowed by his uncle's ass flashed through his mind was all that it took to bring him to his end,bringing the youth to his knees. The power of his release was overwhelming and Itachi barely saw the streams of cum that shot from his body as he clenched his eyes shut and held back the shout he wanted so much to let loose.

He sat on the bottom of the shower as sanity came back to him. _'What have I done?' _Itachi was mortified by his actions. But that wasn't all that came to mind. The fact that his father and uncle were carrying on as such made him wonder if his mother knew and how long had it been going on.

Not wanting to dwell on it longer, he stood up to complete his shower but was completely chagrined at the fact that his legs were still weakened by the strength of his release. He made himself a promise that he would never do that again, not liking how it had weakened him.

He stood up and swiftly finished his bathing, got out, dried and dressed before crawling into bed. He was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard a knocking followed by the voice of his father call to him from the other side of his bedroom door.

"Itachi? Son, are you awake?"

The teen sat up in his bed. "Yes father?"

The door slid open to reveal Fugaku in a black silk kimono and hakama, both most likely embellished with the Uchiha clan symbol. It looked as if his father had recently showered as well, his black hair slicked back and damp.

The clan head stepped into his eldest son's room sliding the door shut behind him. Fugaku sat down at the foot of the futon. Itachi had sat up and was currently leaning against the wall at the head of the bed. His father then began to speak.

"I know you saw what went on between your uncle and I, Itachi." The teen stiffened minutely, but his face gave no other emotion away. Fugaku noted this and was inwardly proud of his son knowing that he would be a good clan head when he came of age.

"You must understand that as the head of the clan, certain appearances must be kept, as well as secrets." Fugaku paused a moment before speaking again. "Your mother and I were not a love match, but I think you know that. While I do not love her I do have a huge amount of respect for her. She has done everything that was expected of her as the clan matriarch including providing me with the heirs needed."

Itachi could tell that his father was trying to convey things to him without words, confessing without admitting wrongdoing on his part. The position that Fugaku Uchiha was in seemed unyielding, especially to anyone outside the clan. However, should anyone choose to challenge him due to his actions of adultery, he and his family could lose their position not only within the clan, but also within the village itself. Yet, many within the clan were having affairs of their own and Fugaku was an incredibly strong shinobi and such a good leader that no one within the clan was about to go against him.

The young Uchiha had known that his father and mother had a different relationship than that of many of the married couples he'd seen around the village, yet he figured it was normal. Within the clan there were many married couples that interacted similarly, so the youth had not really thought much of it. However, now that he'd seen why his parents were so distant from one another, it made sense. Itachi had always thought that it was because their marriage, like so many of the marriages within the clan, was arranged. He'd observed that some of the couples eventually came to tolerate, if not like each other. Even a few found love within their time together. In this case, it seemed his father held an attraction to the opposite gender; specifically his own younger brother.

"Does mother know?" Itachi quietly inquired. There was firmness in his query and Fugaku knew that his observant son had a reason for his question.

"Yes." Fugaku left it at that. Should Itachi require any further information, it would be up to the future clan head to make his questions known.

Itachi knew what his father was doing. This was a game he knew well and Itachi played with an intelligence that exceeded even his own father. For someone of his age, he had more experience and foresight into things than any other shinobi in Konoha. He wasn't called a prodigy for nothing.

"I assume that Sasuke knows nothing of this?"

The grunt that came from his father said everything. _'No, and he is not to be told.'_

Itachi sighed internally before speaking. "I see." _'Understood. I will make sure he never knows the truth.'_

Fugaku stood from his seat on the bed, convinced all would be well. His son was intelligent and do what was best for the clan and for his little brother, Sasuke. With a stoic nod of his head, Itachi's father slipped out the sliding door from his room and shut it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I am amazed at the number of follows I've received for this fiction and thrilled to get the reviews as well! No, this will not be like "Purity" where Sakura gives up her career to be a baby factory. No wilting flower here! I'm going to try something a little different this time and I hope you like it better._

_A huge thanks to Misato'sPenPen for looking this over!_

Current ages: Itachi 23, Sakura 18, Shisui 27

* * *

**Strength In Numbers – Chapter 2**

**Current Day**

The thundering rumble that felt suspiciously like an earthquake spread throughout the village. A scream of **_"Shannaro!"_** echoed through the trees, scattering the birds from their boughs, as the shattering sound of **CRACK** shortly followed the rumble throughout the training grounds and into the village of Konoha.

Emerald eyes belonged to the female that held that fist of power that made the earth tremble sparkled with a determined glint as she watched the opposing males barely evade the splintering earth. The blond and onyx-haired males jumped just in time to avoid the upheaval of earth beneath them. Had they been weaker, slower shinobi, they would have been swallowed up by the ground; buried beneath the rubble.

The petite pink-haired teen chuckled in glee as she looked at her handiwork. Training ground 3 was once again obliterated by her one punch. It wouldn't be the last time, either.

This was the first time in two years that the three were together again as teammates of Team 7. The pink-haired female with fists so powerful that they could tear through a mountain belonged to Sakura Haruno. Left behind by her male teammates to train with their sensei over the last 24 months or so, she had to fend for herself. No one had come to seek her to train her like they had the boys.

However, she was not one to depend on anyone but herself even though she was prone to episodes of self-pity. Though one of the physically weakest of her class of shinobi, she was one of the smartest and had the best chakra control. But it didn't help her to pave a way to a future as a shinobi and she needed to find something that she could make her own.

After noticing many of her fellow nin carried through the Great Konoha gates as they return from the field injured and almost to the point of death, Sakura got an idea: she would become one of the best medical ninja of her time. Sure, she wouldn't be the only medic, but with her hard work and dedication she knew she could be the best.

The only problem was finding someone to teach her. There was one person that she could think of who could teach her everything there was about being a medic and who was the leading medic of her time, and that was the Godaime Hokage, Lady Tsunade. It was a frightening thought, going to the leader of their village to ask her to train her, but Sakura was determined and she wouldn't leave the Hokage's office until she agreed to take her as apprentice.

With head held high and determination that would rival even the Hokage herself, Sakura approached the Sannin and practically begged her to teach her everything about the healing arts. The blonde woman to a look at the petite pink-haired female, golden eyes looked hard at her as she asked, "Why should I, girl?"

She refused to be afraid of the strong woman before her and made her case. "Because, I don't want to be left behind my teammates. They're stronger than I am and are being trained by Jiraya and Kakashi-sensei; two of the strongest shinobi we have in the village," Sakura explained. "If I can't be as strong or as skilled as they are, I can at least prevent them from bleeding to death in the field." Sakura paused and quietly pled. "All I ask is that you give me the chance to protect my precious people."

The Godaime sat and contemplated the young kunoichi's reasons. "You do realize that being a medic that you can't save everyone," Lady Tsunade explained.

"Yes, but I can try," Sakura replied.

The Hokage's amber eyes bored into Sakura, measuring her up. It was no small task, going through medic training and Tsunade would not go easy on her. "I will train you in the healing arts. But," she paused before Sakura could get too excited. "I am very much aware of your skills, or lack of them. So, we'll have to work on not only the medic aspect, but your physical and mental sides," explained. "You will meet me on training ground 7 where we will begin your physical training at 04:00 hours. Not a minute later," Tsunade warned. "I will not tolerate tardiness and I hope that is something you didn't pick up from Kakashi."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Sakura stiffly replied sounding very proper.

"Yes you've picked up your sensei's habits, or yes you'll be there promptly at 0400?" Tsunade asked with an edge to her voice. Had Sakura known the woman better, she would be able to tell the blonde was poking fun at her. As it was, Shizune was standing off to the side trying not to laugh.

Sakura successfully held back the snort and eye roll and replied, "Yes, I will be at training ground 7 promptly at 0400 hours, Tsunade-sama." Good grief. This was the Hokage of Konoha?

The blonde snorted and waved the pink-haired girl off. "Then leave. I have things to get done before we begin," she dismissed. "Be ready to worked within an inch of your life, girl."

Sakura nodded and quickly exited the tower, wondering What the hell have I gotten myself into? on her way out. She had no idea what she was in for and she would find out that Kakashi may have been a tough bastard as her genin sensei, but he had nothing on Tsunade.

On the day her boys returned Sakura met them at the front gates. She watched as Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya and her now much-grown teammates approached their village home for the first time in over two long years. She was amazed at the change in her two friends. Blond-haired, blue-eyed Naruto had grown and filled out, his face thinned a bit making him look much more mature. However, Sakura would discover in no time that his brain, attached to his mouth, had not matured.

Black-haired, dark-eyed Sasuke had changed too. No longer did he look like the young, broody boy Sakura had at one time had a crush on. He had filled out and grew as well, looking much more like his father and elder brother Itachi at that age. But he was still broody.

After greetings and hugs were exchanged, the two elders made their way to the Hokage Tower to check in, while the trio raced to the training grounds where they would learn that their little blossom Sakura had also learned a trick or two.

oOo

"Damn, Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed after witnessing her tear up the training grounds. "You-you-you..."

"Shut up idiot," Sasuke muttered interrupting the stuttering blond. Though internally, he was thinking along the same lines. Had his stoic mask not been plastered upon his face, he too would have been openly gaping at their female teammate.

"Who are you calling an idiot, you bastard?" Naruto defended loudly.

Sasuke refused to be baited by Naruto, having learned during their travels that it would only lead to more bruises and broken bones. At least now that they were within the village limits they had access to the hospital and a team of medics instead of being at Kakashi or Jiraiya's tender mercies – read: "Rub some dirt in it and you'll be fine." But he had just returned home and yet had checked in with his family, something he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

The onyx-haired Uchiha shrugged and then turned to face the kunoichi of their team. "I'm going home."

"Aww, but we just got started, teme!" Naruto continued to pester. He was met with silence and the swiftly retreating back of his friend.

Jade eyes followed as Sasuke left the training grounds. Naruto was just about to yell for the teen to wait up for him, but Sakura beat him to the punch by putting her hand on his mouth signaling for him to quiet.

"Let him be, Naruto. He's been away from his family for two years so let him have some time alone with them," Sakura entreated. "I'm a little surprised he didn't go straight home," she added quietly to herself.

She knew Sasuke was close to his family, but like most clan families, there were times that he wanted to have nothing to do with them. Being second-born to the head of the clan made it even more unbearable. There were different stresses associated with that position, though not like the stuff that his elder brother and first-born Itachi had to deal with.

Naruto visibly relaxed, his blue eyes that had been so bright with excitement dulling a little with her words. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"How about a trip to Ichiraku's, my treat?" Sakura offered.

"Yay ramen!" Naruto brightened at the suggestion. "You wouldn't believe the stuff they had on the road, Sakura-chan," he told her as they walked out of the training grounds towards the city limits. The noisy ninja's mouth ran a mile a minute as they strode in the direction of the salty goodness.

Meanwhile, a pair of Sharingan eyes, similar to their teammates, watched from atop a nearby tree, following the pair with mild curiosity.

oOo

With Naruto's natural exuberance, they made it to Ichiraku's in short time. Teuchi, the owner of Naruto's favorite ramen stand (and the only one in Konoha) had been thrilled to see the return of his best customer. His daughter Ayame had given the blond teen a hug making him blush all over in embarrassment. Sakura smiled; it was good to see her friend welcomed home so warmly since he didn't have anyone to come home to, except his teammates.

Sakura and Naruto spent the afternoon together getting caught up on what had gone on over the last couple of years and the knucklehead had impressed her with the new things he had learned and developed.

He explained how Jiraya had worked with him on focusing all of that nervous energy into more constructive and destructive methods of fighting, and how to summon toads. Naruto had been taught a technique that his father had developed when he was alive and the boy had managed to make some changes to it. What he would discover later was that the technique was deadly not only to the enemy, but also to the wielder himself.

"It sucks that I can't use it in that form, but I was out of commission for a long time after using the Rasen Shuriken against one of the Akatsuki," he told the pinkette. "It was like a million tiny needles were entering my hand and arm and then trying to tear it apart from the inside."

Sakura shivered, understanding how scary it must have been to experience such excruciating pain. Developing new techniques could be dangerous and knowing Naruto and his penchant to not do things slowly and methodically, he tended to get himself into trouble if not hurt; she was glad that Jiraya was around for her friend.

They would spend the entire rest of the day talking and catching up.

oOo

"I'm home," Sasuke called as he entered his home after having been gone so long. He heard is mother call from the kitchen, "Welcome home," before the sounds of her movement towards him followed. He had barely removed his sandals and dropped his backpack on the ground before his mother engulfed him in a warm hug.

"Sasuke, you've finally returned," she murmured into his chest. He'd grown drastically in the two years since he had left. Her son had left reaching just an inch over Mikoto. Now he towered over her by what appeared to be a foot or more.

She pulled back to get a good look at him, noticing the tiredness reflected in his eyes, so much like her own. He'd lost his baby fat, his face no longer full and round but slimmed down like Itachi's. His hair hadn't changed much and she was glad that he at least was able to keep it cut during his travels. Physically, his body had grown and slimmed down, yet there was the typical bulk associated with most shinobi. No longer was Sasuke her baby. He was now a young man.

"You look thin, Sasuke. Did your sensei not feed you?" she queried as she pulled him towards the dining room. "Come, I'll bring you something to eat." Before Sasuke could really say anything other than 'hn', his mother had already scrambled to the kitchen.

She returned shortly thereafter with a plate of tuna onigiri and a pot of hot tea, placing them down on the table before her son. Mikoto sat down at the place in front of him watching as her son quietly uttered 'itadakimasu' and slowly yet methodically began to eat. It was so like his father and elder brother.

Mikoto continued to observe the changes two years had written into her younger son. Besides the physical changes, she could see in his face and eyes that he had matured. It was hard for her to see her boys, especially her youngest, grow up.

Placing his chopsticks meticulously along the side of his plate as a sign he was finished, Mikoto spoke.

"Your father will be pleased to see you home as will Itachi," she began. "Your father will want to see how much you have learned in your apprenticeship with the Copy-nin and to determine whether or not you need further training."

What Mikoto wasn't saying was that because Sasuke went with Kakashi without his father's approval, he was going to be 'tested' within an inch of his life. Kakashi Hatake was not well-received by the Uchiha Clan due to the fact that Obito Uchiha had gifted his best friend with his Sharingan eye on his deathbed. It was unheard of for any Uchiha to give over something that they had protected from the outsiders for generations, yet Obito had broken the unwritten clan law. Since Obito died and was not able to suffer the repercussions of his act, Kakashi was basically reviled amongst the clan.

Not that he cared what they thought.

But Kakashi had managed to utilize the new eye, combined with his own formidable skills, to become legendary to the point that the Uchiha had to recognize him after all.

Not that they liked it.

So when Sasuke told his father he would be traveling with Kakashi, Jiraya and Naruto to train, it was no wonder Fugaku was upset. It was expected that Sasuke would train with one of the Uchiha and not some outsider, though granted, Kakashi was formidable.

Fugaku did not approve of his son's desire and in a fit of anger, Sasuke took off without letting his parents know. What Sasuke didn't know was that in doing so, he had caused a rift between the Hokage and the Uchiha Clan. The unrest that had been building over time was coming to a head. Sasuke's actions would just be the icing on the cake.

Sasuke let out a grunt before looking into her eyes and speaking clearly. "I am ready." He rose from the table and left his mother behind to go shower and get some rest.

"I hope you're ready to answer for all you have provoked, my son."

oOo

It was unusual for the Uchiha Clan heir to be idle. If he wasn't on an ANBU mission, he was training with or fucking Shisui. However today, he found himself strangely restless.

He'd gone to the training grounds to go through a battery of exercises but things were bothering the 23-year old male more and more as time went on. Itachi found a fully bloomed tree to climb into and think, reflecting on things that were culminating.

Itachi knew what was brewing within the clan council and his father and it was spreading throughout the entire clan. Unrest. Distrust.

This had been building for as long as Itachi could recall yet he hadn't been involved until he turned 16 and was being seriously groomed for his position as the future clan head. It was something that he had not wanted yet knew he needed to take on lest his father force Sasuke to take on the mantle. However, Itachi had to smirk at the next thought. Now that Sasuke went against father by going training with Hatake, I don't think that will be an option any more.

But that didn't mean that there weren't any other options. Shisui, Itachi's elder cousin by four years, had been approached by Fugaku with the idea that if Itachi were found incapable of taking on the responsibility that Shisui would be next in line. Not Sasuke.

Shisui had been a favorite of Fugaku, being the son of his only brother Kagami who had died in the line of duty a few years prior. Fugaku had hoped to groom the young Shisui as he had the young Kagami, yet the youth had shut the man he called his uncle out. That had been enough of an answer for Fugaku and left the boy alone. However, he made sure Shisui was cared for and trained well being left parentless.

Shisui immediately told Itachi about Fugaku approaching him about being second in line as heir, their relationship had guaranteed that no secrets would be kept from one another. Itachi had not been bothered by this revelation and told Shisui not to worry. Things would work out.

Itachi and Shisui had had a sexual relationship for three years, spurred on by the pressure of the clan for the future clan heir to marry and produce his own heir. Properly bred young females from within the clan had been presented to the 20-year old Itachi and yet he found them lacking. To him it would feel like sleeping with his sister had he had one.

He turned them all down and told his father that he would not be pressured into a marriage just to fulfill an edict by the council. Itachi told him that in no uncertain terms would he marry before he was ready and when he did decide to do such, he would choose his own bride whether she was Uchiha or not.

This was another point against Itachi.

Itachi never thought he'd turn to Shisui after the marriage affair, yet he had. Alone in Shisui's family home, the two had spoke of everything that was happening within the clan; the building tension against the village, their fathers' relationship, Sasuke's defiance and the pressure for Itachi to marry.

Though Shisui had a bit of a reputation as a ladies' man, Itachi had not succumbed to the pleasures of the flesh, excepting the one time he masturbated after seeing his father and uncle. The cousins, along with Sasuke when he was within the village walls, had a following of fan girls that rarely left them alone when they walked the streets of Konoha.

It was frustrating to Itachi. Shisui capitalized on it. Sasuke ignored them all.

But Itachi was feeling the strain more that night and Shisui told him he knew how to give him the relief he sought. It had surprised Itachi when his elder cousin began to strip down, indicating to the younger male to do the same. There upon the tatami mats of Shisui's home, the elder taught the younger the pleasures that a male could bring to another male. The only thing that Shisui was adamant about was that he was to be on the receiving end. As the clan heir, Itachi could never be the bottom.

They continued their relationship as the years went on and he thought ruefully that his life paralleled his own father's to his dismay. _At least I have not forced myself upon my own brother._ The thought made him sick to his stomach.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices and Itachi was about to leave the tree when he realized who it was that invaded the training grounds.

"Wait until I show you what Jiraya-sensei taught me, Sakura-chan!" the blond male of the group yelled out boisterously.

"Shut up, dobe," came the familiar voice of Sasuke.

_Ah. The prodigal son returns_, Itachi thought to himself. He was glad to see his younger brother return after all. Itachi had wondered if once Sasuke had a taste of freedom from the clan whether he'd return or not.

More words were exchanged before the sparring began and Itachi watched with interest, Sharingan activated, wondering just how much stronger his brother had become. Though his intent was to observe Sasuke, he couldn't help but be drawn to and watch the female of the group.

Short, chin-length pink hair was the first thing he couldn't help but see, its color an unusual shade drawing his eyes to the female of the team. The next thing he noticed was her eyes, a remarkable glittering emerald that held such an abundance of emotion.

But what really drew Itachi's interest was her ability to avoid Sasuke's attacks, one by one, and Itachi smirked at the frustration that showed on his younger brother's face. It wasn't visible to anyone else, but Itachi could make it out plain as day.

What cemented the clan heir's interest came later in their spar; with a loud cry, her fist hit the ground with a resounding **CRACK** followed by the quaking of the ground beneath him as strong as an earthquake. The ground beneath the team had all but shattered while fissures of earth stood in other areas blocking the males from the female in a defensive move.

It was destruction at its best. It was... _sexy_.

Itachi continued to watch as the blond idiot, Naruto, stammered as he tried to verbalize his surprise at the amount of destruction his female teammate caused on the training grounds, followed by Sasuke properly putting the male in his place before turning and making his way towards the compound.

The other two left shortly after in the opposite direction towards the village limits and Itachi observed as they disappeared out of his visual range. He jumped out of the tree and began his walk towards the compound as well, his thoughts pondering his latest discovery and wondering why he'd never seen the pink-haired wonder before?


End file.
